


We know distance means nothing to me and her

by GabrielVincent



Category: Dalton - Fandom, Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielVincent/pseuds/GabrielVincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is away filming, Logan is annoying everyone as a result. Windsor house gets involved.<br/>Title is from the Alec Empire song '1000 Eyes' from the album The Golden Foretaste Of Heaven, which I would highly reccommend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We know distance means nothing to me and her

It had been winter for too long, thought Logan, as he pulled his charcoal felt coat closer around him. He was walking through the gardens where flowers which had come out in the small gap of early summer they’d had were shivering in the bitter wind. All of Dalton’s windows were closed for the first time in weeks in an attempt to keep the unseasonal cold out. He was freezing and he missed Julian.

Julian paced his small trailer, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to try and generate some warmth. It was totally unreasonable that Cameron managed to get the heater in his room, surely Julian, being younger, was more worth being kept warm? Preposterous. He sat down on the sofa-bed, pulling the covers around him in defeat and tried not to think about how much he wished he were in the warm Stuart common room with Logan wrapped around him, whispering in his ear about passers-by they’d decided not to like.

Logan was outside for two reasons, both of which he was almost loathe to admit- firstly, he hated the thought of going inside and seeing all the happy couples and general cheerful people, when quite clearly, no one deserved to be happy, because Julian wasn’t there. Secondly, he wanted to be cold. He’d tried not thinking about it, but that didn’t work. So he’d given in to wallowing in self-pity for as long as it took. Unfortunately, Julian would probably never know how much he was wallowing, on top of this, it would be ages til he got back. Which left time for an awful lot of wallowing.

‘Julian! Hair and make-up! Now! God, what are you doing in there-'

BANG BANG BANG BANG

‘Open the bloody door! Clark! Clark, where are you? Get him to come out now, please!’

‘I’m coming!’ Julian yelled, untangling himself from the blanket and stumbling outside.

‘You took your time…’

Julian grunted as he batted off the wardobe assistant tugging at his arm to get him to go to the other trailer. It wasn’t going to be a good day, he could tell that already. Clark fell into step beside him.

‘Why don’t you just call him already? You’re pissing off everyone else by being so moody all the time and I know it’s because of him!’ He hissed. Julian said nothing, but thought about it all day. Why wouldn’t he call him? Because that would be sad. That would be absolutely tragic, Logan would probably run screaming or laugh down the phone if he knew all he wanted was to hear his boyfriend’s voice right now. They didn’t have that kind of relationship. They weren’t those kinds of people. It wouldn’t be right.

 _To: Julian Larson  
I miss you._

-delete-delete-delete-

 _I want you to be here because I hate everything._

\- delete-delete-delete-

 _When the fuck are you coming back, you dick?_

-delete-delete-delete-

 _I miss you so fucking much I want to punch people in the face when they look happy._

-delete-delete-delete-

 _I love you and I miss you and I want you here._

-dele- ‘DEREK!’

The phone was snatched from Logan’s hands as he practically jumped off the sofa. After a few desperate seconds Derek gave it back to him.

 _Message sent_

‘You asshole.’

‘Someone had to.’ Derek sauntered off with a smile, Logan glared daggers into his back.

 

Julian didn’t check his phone until he was back at his trailer for the night.

 _2 new messages from: Logan Wright_

 _I love you and I miss you and I want you he_

 _Message recieved: 17:48_

 _That was Derek and I’m going to kill him, I’m very sorry, please carry on with whatever you were doing._

 _Message recieved: 17:49_

 

‘Well then…’ Julian mused, hitting reply.

 _To: Logan Wright_

 _Derek loves me and misses me and wants me to be ‘he’? What an interesting turn of events._

 

He throws his phone down beside him and lies down on the bed, feeling slightly happier. He jumps when it buzzes beside him.

‘Hello?’

‘Julian.’

‘C’est moi.’

‘Derek pressed send.’

‘So he doesn’t love me and-‘

‘Shut the hell up.’

‘You’re so cute when you’re angry.’

‘…That’s not what my doctor says.’

‘Consider me an awful person. Anyway, you called me?’

‘I…just wanted to…make that clear.’

‘That you love me and miss me?’

‘That it’s a little bit shit here when you aren’t around, yes.’

‘Um…are you alone?’

‘Jules, that is so tacky. I am not doing that. But yes, I am alone.’

‘Get your mind out of the gutter. No, I just…I miss you too. And I love you. And Julian Larson never said that, so I wanted to make sure you’re alone.’

‘…Oh. I guess, yeah…fuck, I miss you so much. When are you coming back?’

‘Not til next month at the earliest.’

‘So the rest of Stuart’s going to have to put up with my crap til then…’

‘I do not envy them. I know exactly how much of a drama queen you can be, oh my god…’

‘Shut up, I’m not that bad…’

silence. Logan could hear Julian’s soft laugh down the phone and pictured the way he’d be smiling. ‘

I miss you so fucking much, Jules, everyone here just looks so fucking cheerful and you’re all the way over there…wherever you are. I just want to see you.’

his voice rose and he sounded positively desolate. Julian wished more than anything he could be there with his arms around him, but if he was they wouldn’t be having this conversation in the first place.

‘Hey…Lo, it’s okay. I miss you too, I swear i’ll be back before you know it. It’s just a few more scenes. We’ve done this before, haven’t we?’

‘Not for so long. Or when the weather’s this awful. The weather is awful here, Jules, did I tell you that?’

‘That’s funny…it’s bad here too. Freezing, and Cameron’s got the heater.’

‘That bitch.’

‘I know….’

‘I’d better go, I guess. Apparently I have responsibilities, so i’m going to go shout at some Juniors until they go to bed.’

Julian smiled at the image, that was probably exactly what Logan was going to go and do.

‘Okay, okay you go do your prefect thing. Hey, isn’t it the holidays tomorrow?’

‘Yeah, I’m staying at school because…home will be worse. Definitely. I’ll just get angry and they’ll ask questions and god, I want to protect you from my family for as long as possible.’

‘I guess it’s probably for the best. Clark knows, by the way.’

‘I thought you had to keep me secret? So you can be appealingly available to all your fangirls while not actually sleeping with any of them because you belong to me?’

‘Clark’s alright. He’s the only one. And he kind of guessed- he saw you once, remember? One of those stupid school/family things where we tried to murder each other or something…’

‘Of course…’

‘Anyway. Go. Don’t want anyone finding out you called your boyfriend to tell him you missed him now, do you?’

‘Absolutely not. Okay. I’m going. Bye.’

‘I love you.’

‘…I love you too, asshole. Bye.’

‘Bye.’

 

Blaine nearly jumped out his skin whenn his arm rest spoke.

‘Knave intervention is in order.’

‘Oh my god, look, can you not…do something more subtle and less terrifying than talking out of an armchair?’

‘…pointless. where are the twins?’

‘Here!’ They responded in unison.

‘What’s he done this time?’

‘Well…you know I don’t usually care about these things but I just heard the most vomit-inducingly tragic conversation since I overheard Kurt and Blaine last Valentine’s day…Logan is not coping without Julian. He’s spent all week being a prick and pacing around and he just made a phonecall that made me want to strangle a kitten to cleanse myself of this sickening memory. Can we please, somehow, put a stop to this? Otherwise i’m going to need a bucket or ten in my room, and that wouldn’t be very nice.’

‘Absolutely.’

‘We have…’

‘…just the plan.’

The twins bounced off.

‘They look…suspiciously happy…’ said Kurt as he walked in.

‘What’s going on?’

‘Have I ever been able to answer that question when it comes to those two? I think this is something to do with Logan though…’

‘Aw no, they aren’t going to do anything bad, are they? He’s been awfully moody lately, I can’t imagine this’ll help…’

‘You’d be surprised!’ Ethan panted from the doorway, where he and Evan appeared to have a tied up, gagged, struggling Logan between them.

‘Do you want to come, Alice and Rabbit?’

‘It’s going to be fun,’ added Evan.

Logan nodded emphatically, eyes wide as if to say ‘Please don’t leave me alone with these two’ and Kurt couldn’t help but sympathise.

‘Come on Blaine, I guess we both know what kidnapping is like…’

‘Yeah, okay. Okay, we’re coming with you! Where to?’

the twins pointed at the roof.

‘That way!’

 

It was 8 in the evening and Julian had reached that point in time where he no longer knew what to do with himself. He lay down on his bed, picked up his phone and actually, for a weak second, contemplated calling Logan again. No. It had been half an hour. That would just be…too tragic. He scrolled through his inbox, quickly finding that first text from Logan since he’d left- ‘I love you…’ he smiled as he read it over and over. This was awful. He could be out right now, in Clark’s trailer where everyone else was, making conversation…but no. He’d chosen instead to lie on his bed thinking about how much he missed Logan. Yep, there was no saving him. He flicked through his iPod, trying to find something to take his mind off things with and eventually fell asleep listening to Radiohead. Calming.

He was woken up and hour and a half later by a very loud noise. He opened his eyes in alarm, quickly trying to adjust and figure out what the noise was. He got up to look out the window and all he could see was a cloud of dust.

‘Over here.’

He spun round to see Logan, framed by floodlights in his doorway. ‘

Logan! What are you doing here?’

‘…I got kidnapped.’

‘Naturally. Um, come in.’

Logan turned to look behind him but it was eerily quiet, everyone appeared to have scattered. He entered, closing the door behind him.

‘So…’

‘So. Wow. Um, come here.’

Julian motioned beside him on the bed where Logan came and sat awkwardly next to him. After a while he turned his face to look at Julian.

‘They tied me up and everything,’ he said, conversationally. Julian reached for his wrists and inspected the slight indents carefully. He brought Logan’s fingertips to his lips after thinking for a second, Logan moved closer and let his hands linger on the sides of his face.

‘Did I tell you how much I missed you?’ He said softly, looking up into searching brown eyes.

‘You might have mentioned it once or twice, yes…’

Logan pushed his face up to kiss Julian’s smile, the one he’d been thinking of every single day since he left. It felt beautifully familiar and comforting.  
Outside, Ethan spoke into his watch.

‘You’re right, they're sickeningly cute. I think I’m going to leave The Knave here, actually. We might die of whatever he’s got if we have him on our plane again.’

‘Plus it's the holidays-you can fix the admin forms, right?’

‘Of course.’

‘Good, then…we’ll just go.’

‘I swear we weren’t that bad…’ said Blaine as they headed towards the jet.

‘Really? You do have to take into consideration the fact that we never pretended to hate each other…I mean, at least people get breaks with them. With us, it’s just cute, cute, cute. Not that I’m complaining.’

‘This is…true. And to be fair, I think many of us prefer Logan-on-Julian to Logan-hitting-inanimate-objects.’

Inside, Logan was lying on top of Julian as he heard an engine start up.

‘Shit, they’re leaving!’

‘Maybe they want you to stay?’

‘…Oh…can I?’

‘I’d be quite upset if you didn’t,’ said Julian, pulling him back down to kiss him.

‘This is clearly an issue. That I can’t survive without you for very long at all.’

‘Well…maybe we’ll just have to find ways of working around that in the future.’

'I suppose we will.’


End file.
